I Spy with my Damian Eyes
by Z Robin
Summary: While Tim Drake and Stephanie Brown are getting romantic, Damian Wayne decided to...watch. Please R


I spy with my Damian eyes…

"I love you, Steph." Whispered Tim as he passionately kissed the blonde.

"I love you too, Tim." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They went deeper into the kiss.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. His tongue inside her mouth, Stephanie playfully flicked it. She began to give a small smile as her hands started to caress his cheeks.

"Eww! This is disgusting!" whispered Damian as he peered through the peephole.

The kiss grew intense.

Stephanie pushed Tim against the white wall their lips still contented. His hands now at the seams of her eggplant shirt. The couple slowly slide down as the kiss began to grow a bit sloppy.

"So disgusting…"

Tim's back was against the wall and Stephanie placed on top of him.

"Yet, so interesting." Damian noted to himself.

Tim lips trailed to the corner of the blonde's mouth. A quiet moan escaped Stephanie's mouth. Even though the couple's clothes were on, it didn't matter they were all over each other.

Damian hid in Stephanie's crowed closet. All the clothes hanged lazily on the hangers. Scarfs and belts laid on the floor. Bins of lingerie and other female necessitates placed on top of the rack. Stephanie had shoeboxes stacked one on top of another. Unfortunately, the shoeboxes were next to the peephole allowing very little room for Damian to squeeze through. One movement could blow his cover.

Even though Tim's hands were above Stephanie's waist he was a biter. ((Tumblr reference by the way)) He lips trailed lower. Stephanie tilted her neck to the side as Tim began to kiss her neck. The passion between the two grew and Steph swiftly took of Tim's red shirt off.

"Yes! Their undressing. This is the best part. " Damian cheered.

Another moan escaped the mouth, but Tim's mouth this time. Damian carefully watched Tim's hands. Tim rolled up the eggplant shirt to her abdomen before stopping.

"Come on Drake! Just do what Nike says to do. _Just Do It." _ Damian encouraged.

Stephanie leaned in and slowly whispered to Tim's ear. "It's okay Boy Romeo." Tim proceeded to take off Steph's shirt.

"Wow. Drake is too afraid to take off Brown's shirt. He's such a pansy. " Damian noted. But his eyes widen as he saw topless Steph.

Tim and Steph's body rubbed against each other.

Damian stared tentatively, whishing he brought a camera and maybe some popcorn. But faith was not on Damian's side and the stack of shoes tipped over making a colossal _THUMP! _This caused a chain reaction and a bin to fall on top of Damian. With all ruckus coming from the closet, Steph and Tim froze.

They both got on their feet and slowly walked to the blonde's closet. Stephanie grabbed her baseball bat that was lying near the corner. Tim placed his shirt on top of his chest.

Steph steadily turned the doorknob with her weapon ready to strike. Timothy was right behind her.

The door finally opened.

It reveled Damian covered in a pile of Stephanie's bras, thongs, underwear, tank tops, and any type lingerie you can think of. One of Stephanie's bra hanged loosely off of Damian's head.

"DAMIAN WHAT THE HELL!"

Damian gazed eyes widen, jaw dropped, at Stephanie's large chest.

"What?" she looked down then snatched Tim shirt and placed it on top on her upper body. "DAMIAN!"

The young teenager snapped out of his trance. "Well..I…I…was..uh.." he began to blush.

"How long were you in here."

"Since you two started."

"What?!"

He nodded. Tim just studied Damian's face. Too shocked to really process of what happened.

" .gosh." At first, she was in utter shock and disgust but soon a smile arose upon her face. "Well. Well. Well" she tapped the end of her baseball bat against the palm of her hand. "When I'm done with you, your going to be as afraid of this bat as much as Jason is afraid of a crowbar." She smirked.

"Uh oh." Damian said as Steph grabbed him by the collar.

_***1 Hour Later**__*****_

Damian entered the kitchen limping all bruised up and beaten. Both his eyes black. His right cheek swollen. Not to mention a bloody nose. Damian walked straight to the freezer. "Pennyworth! Where's the frozen steak!" He yelled.

Alfred walked in to the room and when he saw Damian's face. Alfred barely even recognized him. "My! My! Master Damian what on earth happened to you!"

He turned to the butler. "Don't ask. Just please help me." Alfred nodded and pulled out a chair for Damian near the table. Minutes later Stephanie entered the kitchen humming and singing. She ignored Alfred and Damian and walked toward the fridge. She grabbed a nice cold bottle of water and right before she walked out she turned to the injured boy.

"Hey Damian."

"Yes."

"Grayson said that he wanted to do some family-bonding activates."

"And…"

"I suggested baseball. He agreed."

Damian shivered in fear.

Then with a laugh the blonde exited the room. "Good luck." She called out.

_**The End**_

_**So how was it? Please R&R! Check out my other stories too!**_


End file.
